1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a ratchet wrench and more particularly to a ratchet wrench with angle adjusting mechanism, in which an angle between a handle and a head member pivoted on the handle is adjustable.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional ratchet wrench with angle adjusting mechanism has a handle and a driving head provided with a toothed protrusion. The handle has a forked end to receive the protrusion, wherein the head and the handle are hinged about a bolt therethrough. Between the tines of the fork is also disposed a gear having two different size diameters. This gear is provided on the shaft of a button which is spring loaded. In the normal position the large gear engages with the teeth of the protrusion on the head and the smaller gear engages with an inwardly toothed section of one tine of the fork such that the wrench head and handle are held rigid. When the button is depressed, the smaller gear disengages from the handle and the wrench head and handle are free to rotate with respect to each other. When the button is released, the spring loaded returns the gear to the normal position and the handle is fixed again.
However, the gear may not be completely engaged with and completely disengaged from the teeth of the driving head such that the rotational movement of the driving head may not be easily operated. In addition, a number of parts and elements are required and may not be easily assembled.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional ratchet wrench.